


麻烦

by elainekana



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainekana/pseuds/elainekana





	麻烦

堂本刚觉得堂本光一这个人很麻烦。  
“麻烦”这个词在脑海里跳出来的时候，他拿着支笔和一本乐谱坐在床上翻着。而对方就躺在他身边睡得正酣。睡着的时候也并不老实，一只手探出了被子，随意地搭在他的腰上；大约是手感不错，五指时不时会收紧掐一把。  
为期两个月的高强度舞台剧在三月底圆满落幕，光一往往会在四月上旬稍作休整。他不是会主动出门的类型，往往就是在家打打游戏睡睡觉。刚这阵子住了过来；这里离录音的地方近，各种意义上也都比较方便。  
隔着薄薄的被子，刚觉得有些痒，于是把纸笔放到一边半转过身子。看来健身工作真的是有好好发挥作用，连轴转的舞台剧也没让光一像之前那样消瘦得厉害。刚小心地拉起被子，把那条旧伤未褪又添新伤的手臂塞了回去。自己也顺势往下躺了一点。  
真是的，睡着了还这么麻烦。  
他和光一相识这么多年，几乎探寻遍了双人组合内所有可能的关系；经历过亦敌亦友的微妙时期，也有过难舍难分的热恋阶段。麻烦感不仅没有随着身体距离的缩短而日渐减轻，反倒是越来越重了。  
一开始刚实在是不知道要如何应对光一这些突如其来的小情绪。甚至因此吵过架、冷战，闹到快要分手的程度。他在感情里向来直来直去，后来才慢慢学会了要去摸清对方那些奇奇怪怪的炸毛点。  
要说的话，两人对些奇怪的小事情都挺容易介意的。就好像堂本刚也不是没做过念念叨叨了一整场眼皮子底下空着两个位置的事情。只是他说完就满足了，不再放在心上。而堂本光一这人麻烦的点在于，遇到事情绝不自己主动开口，哪怕刚主动提及追问，也还是不动声色；但就是肉眼可见的别扭。只有偶尔在床上最坦诚相对的时候，才会在轻轻重重的抽送冲撞之间零星地冒出几句抱怨：为什么总是不来看我？又或者是，不许在外面露出那么撩人的姿态！诸如此类。  
也不知道最近又在什么地方被戳到了。  
明明是团内更为年长的那个，却偏要自己来猜测照顾他的想法。更别说还在关键时候说着如此扫兴的话。要不是光一按着他的腰，堂本刚简直恨不得当下就问问他：小心思这么多，到底还有没有身为攻的尊严了？  
仍在睡梦之中的“麻烦”丝毫不知道自己正在被人新账旧账一起算。他往被子里缩了缩，遮住大半张脸，手不知道什么时候又回到了刚的腰上。这回是扎扎实实地搂住，如同快要溺水的人抱着一块浮木不撒手。  
大早上的……堂本刚半捂着脸，后悔地觉得自己应该一开始就掀了被子去书房认真工作。视线掠过对方眼下淡淡的阴影和略微冒出青色的下巴，正要推开光一的手不自觉地停住了。不知道具体从什么时候开始，他看着堂本光一的脸就会生出一些关于“永远”的感慨来。  
尽管他经常会抱怨光一麻烦——当然光一也没少回敬他——倒真的说不上来究竟谁对谁的影响力更大一些，谁又更依赖谁一些。也许是因为这一年多来身体的情况不尽如人意，连带着心境也多少有了些变化。尤其是在经历了那一场分隔两地的狂欢之后，虽然谁也没有说破，但刚总觉得光一和他——或者说他们之间的关系，经历了一场久违的积极意义上的洗礼。  
这一年堂本光一带给他的触动极大。以往在推特上刷到一些类似于“刚桑我会永远支持你！”的话，他总是不以为然。“永远”是个多么沉重的词啊。这个世界上谁会永远喜欢你呢？没有条件的、不计较回报的那种。  
不管怎么想，堂本刚都觉得很难相信。可是堂本光一似乎轻易地给了他一个肯定的答案。  
在他出神的时间里，被窝里的人伸了个懒腰。刚扯了扯光一的头发，试探地问了句：“醒啦？”  
“嗯？”光一从喉咙里蹦出一个单音节词。一手半撑在枕头上越过他看了眼窗外然后“咚”的一声倒了回去：“天都没亮。这么早，再陪我睡一会吧。”  
就是不想起来随口乱说的吧，刚想。卧室里的遮光窗帘一拉根本看不到外头的状况，看看时间才发现已经快要十一点了。  
发现光一的手又回到了自己身上，刚徒劳地挣扎一阵，有些无奈地说道：“松手啦。”  
“不。”堂本光一眼皮也不动，要拉人一起睡觉的态度十分明显。  
又来。刚伸手抓住光一不让他再动。过了一会对方果然有软化的迹象。刚以为他想自己认输，于是放松了警惕，却没想到光一干脆整个人都钻进了被子里，专挑自己受不了的地方下手。  
“喂！！！”毫无准备的堂本刚差点要从床上蹦起来，一边忍着笑一边说道：“光一桑，你……好歹也是快要迈入不惑之年的人了，能不能不要这么麻烦啊。”  
“嫌麻烦啊？那你干吗搬过来住。”光一的声音从被子里传出来。不达目的就不依不挠的作风和小时候如出一辙。  
“还不是鬼迷心窍了呗。”堂本刚干脆关了床头的灯，拉高被子将两人一起包在里头。  
反正时间还早，陪你玩就是了。谁怕谁呀。


End file.
